


Eyeliner

by MissReylo



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Eyeliner, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Self-Insert, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 08:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12031779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissReylo/pseuds/MissReylo
Summary: Now that the Doctor is a woman, she tries to do something. It doesn't go really well.  Lucky for her she has a skilled companion.





	Eyeliner

It was very quiet. You had woken up in your bedroom that resembled your old bedroom in the house where you had grown up. You suspected the TARDIS, but you didn’t mind, it was nice. You had gone to the kitchen in your pyjamas, hoping to see the Doctor there. But she was nowhere to be seen. You had checked the console room, no Doctor there hanging upside down, trying to fix something. You were a little bit irritated. Had she left the TARDIS to go on an adventure without you?

You went back to the kitchen and made some tea for her and your favourite beverage for yourself. She always liked tea in the morning. You would catch her very early in the console room, talking to the TARDIS and sipping from her steaming cup of tea.

‘Very British, alien girl,’ you had teased her and she had rolled her eyes at you.

You had finished making the drinks and then you heard the TARDIS door. You frowned. Was that her? Or an intruder?

‘Doctor!? Is that you? I am armed so watch out!’ you yelled, just in case it was an intruder.

‘With what, Y/N, your sharp wit?’ the Doctor yelled back. You sighed, relieved. You picked up the cups and walked over to the console room. The Doctor was standing there, her coat on and carrying a bag.

‘Where were you? You scared me, alien girl,’ you said, handing the cup to her.

‘Buying… cookies..’ she stammered and put the cup down on the console. You frowned, very sure that there were enough cookies in the kitchen. Whatever. The Doctor was very mysterious. So dramatic. And a little bit weird. But you didn’t mind. 

‘Okay, whatever. Were are we going today?’ you asked.

‘You’re not even dressed yet,’ the Doctor remarked, ‘and I have something to do. Later.’

She almost ran out of the TARDIS console room and you shrugged. Whatever. Weirdo.

You had dressed and had gone to the library. Snuggled on a sofa you were reading one of your favourite novels. You loved the library. You loved going on adventures, but just some reading in this wonderful place was amazing.

The Doctor came in and sat down next to you, or rather threw herself on the sofa. You looked up from the novel and raised one eyebrow.

´What´s wrong?`

‘Make up,’ she complained, ‘how do you women do it?’

‘What do you mean?’ you asked, putting away your novel.

‘I wanted to be like Missy, wear nice make-up but it’s so hard. Especially eyeliner, it keeps smudging!’

You looked at her face and almost burst out in laughter. She had obviously tried to remove the disastrous make-up but had not succeeded.

‘Watch it,’ she warned you. You tried to stop giggling.

‘You never used make-up before?’ you asked, trying rub away some of her smudged lipstick.

‘Well, to be fair, I wasn’t a woman before,’ she groaned, ‘and before you ask, it’s hard to explain. But I always was a man, every time, and now I just wanted to look nice. Like other Time Ladies.’

‘I can help,’ you offered, ‘but to be fair, I’m not very good at eyeliner either.’

She smiled at you and you smiled back. The Doctor was your best friend. She was wonderful. Your whole life had changed from the moment she had invited you to travel with her. And you wanted it to always stay like this.

‘But hold on, you were a man before? How did you look?’ you asked, interested. She threw away some of the pillows on the floor and thought for a minute.

‘I was greyish. And i had wonderful eyebrows. True attack eyebrows, Y/N. I like how I look now. I’m blonde. It’s been long since I’ve been blonde,’ she said, playing with some of her blonde locks.

‘Well, I think you look very pretty, but to be fair, I’ve never seen you when you were a man,’ you said.

She smirked. ‘Who says you haven’t?’

‘Wait, what?’ you almost dropped your book. She stood up and left the library, ignoring your calls.

‘Doctor! What do you mean by that? What? DOCTOR!’

She just grinned.


End file.
